utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Project 2loid
= About Project 2loid = Project 2loid is a series of UTAUloids created by Ni-Kun and currently only contains 3 UTAUloids (which are all voiced by Ni-Kun himself). Each 2loid has a backstory that is either rather disturbing or farfetched. Ni-Kun decided to make the 2loids because he noticed he was designing a mass number of UTAUs. He did this when there were only about 4 UTAUs in the group. Since then, two more have been added, and then 4 of them were abandoned, but their voicebanks still remain on Ni-Kun's computer. Kihekine Ni Kanji: 奇癖音二 The first design was Kihekine Ni, which was Ni-Kun's very first UTAUloid. At first, Kihekine Ni's design was extremely simply. Grey lab coat, denim jeans, blue sneakers and barely any details. When Act 2 had come out; his coat had gained new purple stripes along the coat and more of a design on the sleeves. This new design was accompanied by his Act 2.0 Voicebank. The change was made in between Act 1.2 and Act 2.0's time, but was only publicly released with Act 2.0's Voicebank. Ni's back story has not surfaced on the internet yet, but a brief summary was given by Ni-Kun himself; "He escaped from a science laboratory in Northern Canada. It was an organization set on making everyday people without sufficient singing voices sing properly. It turns out they were also tortured in the laboratory. The formula given to patients to make their voice sound much better had a side effect. It made the host act abnormally. Very abnormally. The affect it had on Kihekine Ni was fatal. 3 deaths, 15 injured. One of the deceased scientists' bloody coat was stolen, when police had arrived. It was grey. Who knows where it's gone since Ni's rampage." It has been revealed that Kihekine Ni underwent studies in the aforementioned laboratory. It is said that he was tortured into singing, although he did not wish to sing because he was shy, and also obviously because they were torturing him. The studies they had put Kihekine Ni through were things like injecting fluids to the brain through the eyeballs without anesthetic to make the auditory cortex more efficient, therefore trying to get the host to sing more sufficiently. This failed, but as a side effect, had turned Kihekine Ni's eyes to a purplish hue. Other studies are things such as asphyxiation in order to test the vocal chords, and pills which stimulate the volition of singing, which ended up in a chemical imbalance in Kihekine Ni's brain, causing him to become extremely temperamental. Any other studies are unknown and are yet to be revealed, if there are some, still requiring detail. Tarumi Kuma Kanji: '''弛みクマ The second latest design, and the second released is called Tarumi Kuma. He is a weird pervert who wears a school girl's outfit and a big bearhead. He doesn't classify himself as a trap he basically denies it, but he refers to himself as more of a kuudere than anything. He's very bipolar and doesn't talk much about his face or past. Man, he sure is weird. Wait... where did he even get that Bearhead? Or that uniform?! Like Kihekine Ni, Tarumi Kuma has also been said to have studies been conducted on him. But it is phrased as a "Horrible Freak Accident" detailing that Tarumi Kuma had his eyes gouged out and his face slashed, causing him to bandage his face up, claiming his face was "too ugly for public viewing". Tarumi Kuma has not gone out in public without his bandages on, but has been in public without his bearhead. Sakurane Yukine Desune '''Kanji: 桜音雪音です音 Sakurane Yukine Desune (abbreviated to SYD) was an idea that both Ni-Kun and KingdomAlpha (voicer of Sora Waffuru) came up with to be a "Jokeloid". It was originally planned that both Ni-Kun and KingdomAlpha were to voice SYD, one extremely low set by Ni-Kun, and one extremely high set by KingdomAlpha. However, the two corroborated on keeping Ni-Kun's low set as the only voice. SYD's Proper Append (which became her Core bank) was actually taken from Ni-Kun's old Leroy Williams bank. SYD's now current Core bank is quite quirky, and SYD's purpose was to joke about otaku and their UTAUs. SYD's design came about after Hisomu Haru. No backstories have been developed for SYD yet, however. = Developmental 2loids = Developmental 2loids are 2loids that are either a work in progress, or still determined whether or not to be abandoned or not. Kihekine Onii Kanji: 奇癖音オニー Onii has been in developmental stage ever since the beginning of the 2loids. Ni-Kun still has not decided whether or not he should record an extremely low set of Ni's voice or if he should just add a g-flag to Kihekine Ni's bank. Ni-Kun detailed that if he were to make a low set of Ni, it would sound somewhat like Sakurane Yukine Desune and the old Leroy Williams. = Abandoned 2loids = These are the 2loids that are discontinued, and not even released. Leroy Williams Kana: リロイ・ウィリアムス The second design was Leroy "Lee" Williams. Leroy was originally designed for a Japanese only bank but it turns out he is currently receiving an English bank as well. Not much is known about him, since he's one of the Abandoned 2loids. It was said that Lee's voice was "Deeper than Ni's, but sounded almost identical". This is probably what could have lead to Lee's discontinuation. Leroy's voicebank has been recycled and used as Sakurane Yukine Desune's Proper Append. Therefore, it is assumed that SYD and Lee's voice are the same. Eolisoli Sam Hangul: 어리소리 세 The third design was originally made for a Korean bank only, his name being Eolisoli "Sam" Se. It has been noted that he looks similar to Gakupo, but that is because Sam's idol is Gakupo; therefore he wanted to dress like him. Sam is also an Abandoned 2loid, so not much is known about his backstory either. He is the first of two 2loids which Ni has had to change the pitch of his voice to properly make. Ni-Kun claimed that Sam's voice was high, and extremely close to Kuma's voice, except a few semi-tones higher. This could be the reasoning for Sam's discontinuation. Nibiru Kyogi Kana: 二ビル・キョギ The second last Abandoned 2loid, and the fourth design is Nibiru Kyogi. Kyogi's surname, Nibiru, was named after the End of the World due to a large planetary object collides with Earth. This could possibly coincide with the backstory that accompanies Kyogi, but nothing is for certain. Kyogi is the second and last 2loid where Ni-Kun has had to change the pitch of his voice. Kyogi was inspired by Ritsu Namine and Yami Ryone, since he is a trap. Ni-Kun wanted to try out a trap UTAU, although Kuma is now referred to as a trap, Ni-Kun never recognized him as one until after the discontinuation of the four 2loids. The cause for Kyogi's discontinuation is unknown. Hisomu Haru Kanji: 潜六春 The last design is Hisomu Haru where Ni-Kun had only detailed the name. This is the sixth, and currently last 2loid design, both abandoned and unabandoned. As seen in the Kanji for Hisomu Haru's surname, 潜六, 六 is seen. 六 means the number '6', which could tie into Haru being the sixth 2loid. It should be noted that Ni-Kun had never recorded anything in terms of Haru's bank, leaving only the design and OC details which could pertain to the discontinuation of this 2loid. = Abandoned Developmental 2loids = Kogoe Shigo Kanji: 小声私語 Shigo's name translates to Whispering Whisper. Therefore, it is assumed that Shigo's voice was to be extremely soft and breathy. Nothing else has been disclosed about Shigo. Arai Zero Kanji: 荒いゼロ Zero's name means 'Wild Zero', but his name cannot be deciphered into hints towards his voice or design, other than it is 'wild'. Ni-Kun detailed that Zero's voice is extremely nasally and that Zero might be redone. Lack of a design and voice for Zero might have contributed in the abandonment of this 2loid. Hion Pokan Kanji: 日音ぽかん Pokan's name, 日音ぽかん, literally means Sun Sound (Hion) and Vacantly; Absentmindedly (Pokan). Ni-Kun has not released further information other than that Pokan's first core voicebank would possibly be regular VCV, or Multipitch CV. Lack in a character design, voice and other materials is what was possible in the abandonment of this 2loid. Hidenka Zui Kanji: 秘伝歌瑞 Zui, also known as Zuippoid, is still being reviewed in terms of voice type. She is the first female 2loid to exist. Unlike Pokan, she has a voice; it is Kyogi's voice, just recycled. Zui's name, 秘伝歌瑞, is the first name in the 2loid series which contains all Kanji (with the exception of Kogoe Shigo). Hidenka is a play on words; the Kanji by itself (秘伝 - hiden) means secret and (歌 - ka) song. But 'hidenka' as one word can also mean princess (妃殿下). Zui (瑞) means "good omen", which could imply that Ni is anxious for Zui's voice. Sugar Free Kana: シュガー・フリー Sugar Free is Ni-Kun's latest Abandoned UTAU and UTAU attempt. He came up with it on the spot, and has been working on Sugar Free since. Ni-Kun claimed that he wanted to try his best to finish Sugar Free and make sure that he didn't become an Abandoned 2loid, which obviously failed. Ni-Kun, unlike other Developmental 2loids, has released a mass amount of information about Sugar Free rather than simply the name. On Sugar Free's Concept Page (warning; strong language) that Ni-Kun had drawn, it details main information about Sugar Free. There's even a beta design on the sheet as well. It says "sex: no thanks" as a possible joke, but this could be hinting to Sugar Free's sexuality, since Ni-Kun does not have an asexual 2loid character yet. It also says that Sugar Free's voice type is 'Shōta', hinting at Sugar Free's voice.